Dragon Ball Z: Trunks and Michiyo?
by MargoRS
Summary: This is a one shot between an older Trunks and my character Michiyo. EYE think it's well done, so I would like to hear what you guys think. I made this for the upcoming Valentines day. Please enjoy!


Trunks and Goten walked out of the gravity room sweaty and panting hard. It was a sunny day; time was most likely passed noon. They dragged their exhausted bodies as they peeled off their shirts, and then collapsed on their backs, sweat all over their bodies.

"So," Trunks panted. "Stay for dinner?"

"Definitely." Goten panted back.

"Goten, you shouldn't be so easy. At least make the man take you to dinner first before popping the cherry." Both boys went wide eyed and shot up to a sitting position, seeing a girl with black spiked hair pulled back, smiling amused with hands on her hips.

"_Michi_," Goten whined and fell back on his back.

"M-Michiyo!" Trunks glanced around for his shirt and spotted it out of reach.

Michiyo noticed and raised an eyebrow. "You shy there, little Trunks?" She laughed at his blush. She then walked over and ruffled his lavender hair. "Chill out! We used to _bathe _together; there's no reason to be shy around me!" She grinned.

Trunks blushed harder as Goten shot upright, laughing. "Haha! Trunks shared a bathtub with Michi! Hahaha-" He stopped short and looked disturbed. "Actually that's kinda gross…"

Michiyo went over and whacked him upside the head. "We used to bathe together, too, little man."

Goten rubbed his head and glared up at her. "Hey, quite calling me little! You're only- what- a year older than us?"

"Physically." She smiled and winked, tapping her temple. "But mentally I'm _far _superior."

Goten just huffed and crossed his arms. Trunks had gotten up and retrieved his shirt, putting it back on and tossing Goten his. He caught it and stood up. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked and put his shirt back on.

"Mom told me to come pick you up and to take you back home." Michiyo replied. "Dinner's going to be ready shortly."

"Does she need Goten home?" Trunks asked. "He was going to stay here to eat."

Michiyo shrugged. "You guys have a phone. Goten, you just have to call and ask."

Goten looked devastated. "But she _always _says no before I even ask!"

Michiyo smiled. "Well, either I drag you home or you ask mom."

Goten frowned. "Michi, can you ask mom for me, please?" Michiyo closed her eyes and sighed, opened her mouth to protest, but yelped in surprise instead as Goten literally threw himself to her feet. "_Please!_" He pleaded.

Michiyo laughed a little. "Hey there, take it easy! I-" She stopped short as she looked past Trunks to the Brief home driveway. Pulling in was a light blue convertible hover car. In the front seat a woman with large shades and lush blonde hair. Michiyo scowled. "So, is _that _why you wanna stay here?"

Trunks and Goten blinked confused and looked back to see the woman stepping out of her car. She pulled her shades up and looked around, searching for something.

"Trixie." Trunks groaned.

"Trixie!" Goten grinned and jumped up. "Hey! Over- hmmph!" Michiyo quickly covered his mouth.

She glared at Trunks. "Was this planned?" He shook his head.

Goten pried her hand off him. "Hey! No it wasn't. But it's a wonderful surprise!" He ran over towards her. "Hey! Trixie!"

Michiyo groaned, scratching the back of her head. "Dang it. Best thing I can do for the kid is drag him back home. I don't trust that girl." She said, crossing her arms.

Trunks shrugged, watching Goten and Trixie. "Well, you could always stay here and make sure she leaves." He said.

Michiyo looked at him and then grinned. "Little Trunks!" She slung her arm around his neck. "Are you inviting me to dinner? You sly dog!" Trunks blushed furiously and started stammering. Michiyo laughed. "Calm down! I'm just teasing." She ruffled his hair again and walked passed him to his house. "I already know your true love is Goten, even _if_ he's cheating on you with an air head." She flashed a grin at him and flew off.

Trunks stared after her surprised, still a blush on his face. He swallowed and fought his blush down, glaring to the side. "Real smooth, Trunks. _Real _smooth." He sighed and flew after her.

* * *

"_Mrs. Briiiiiefs!_" Trixie burst through the front door with Goten cringing at the loud bang. "_Bunnyyyy!_"

Vegeta, who was sitting on the couch with his daughter, Bulla, nearly had a seizure right there on the couch. Bulla eyed her father's look of hate at the television, a vain popping out on his neck of the annoying sound of that dreadful woman.

Bulla sighed. "Chill, daddy. It's just that Trixie here for Grandma's cooking lesson." She stared back at the television bored.

"Oh _hi _Mr. Vegeta!" Trixie came up behind him and gave him a hug around the neck. "It's so good to see you again! Did you miss me?" She grinned. Vegeta's eye twitched.

Bulla stared wide eyed, knowing her father was about to lose it. "Kakarot." She said urgently. "Kakarot." The veins on his forehead slowly started receding.

Trixie gasped at Bulla happily. "Bulla! I almost didn't see you!" She moved over and gave her a hug as well. "How have you _been? _Keeping your big brother in line I hope!"

Bulla stared listlessly at the television. "Yup."

"_Oh, Trixiiiie! _Is that you?" Bunny called from the other room. "I'm in the kitchen!"

"Coming, Mrs. Briefs!" Trixie called and hurried over.

"Thank you for the warning word." Vegeta grumbled to his daughter. "Kami knows your mother would have my head if I killed her."

"I'm really sorry, Vegeta." Goten came up from behind, looking and sounding sincere. "She's not your cup of tea, I know, but please keep it easy on her." Vegeta just huffed.

"Back away, hot shot."Michiyo walked in with an amused smile. She came up next to Goten and patted him on the back. "You know how Vegeta gets. I suggest you go follow Trixie and protect her from herself than stay and take her place in his wrath."

Goten scowled but hurried off to the kitchen. Michiyo looked over as Trunks walked in and closed the door behind him. "Um, we're back, dad."

"So I heard." He grumbled. "What's Kakarot's children doing here? And that blonde one? And you?"

Trunks gave a smile. "I love you too, dad." He then sat in the armchair by Bulla.

Michiyo grinned and moved next to Vegeta and punched him on the arm, strong enough to make him look at her. "Come on now, I know you like me. Based on the grounds I'm a full blooded Saiyan with no birth ties to my dad, but you still like me." She grinned and sat down on the armchair by him.

Vegeta just scowled and looked back at the television. "Don't tell me Kakarot's son is staying here again."

"And maybe Trixie as well!" Michiyo replied with too much enthusiasm. Vegeta's eyes went wide. He was about to have a seizure again. Michiyo laughed. "Relax, Vegeta. Goten may be staying here tonight, at least I'm going to help him try, and I'm going to stay here as well to make sure Trixie leaves."

Vegeta eyed her and huffed. "Very well. Just don't eat all my food."

Michiyo hopped up. "No promises!" She said as she ran down the hallway.

Coming out of a door in the hallway was Bulma. She looked over and saw Michiyo running up. She smiled, "Hey, Michi! I was wondering when I would see you again."

Michiyo slowed to a stop and smiled back. "Hey, Bulma! Do you mind if Goten and I stay for dinner and sleep over tonight?"

"Not at all!" Bulma replied. "Has Chi-Chi said its okay?"

"Not yet." Michiyo admitted and took the phone off the decorative table next to her. "I'm about to ask now. By the way, Trixie is here for her cooking lesson."

Bulma went wide eyed. "I forgot! I better hurry before she dies by kitchen fire or Vegeta!" She then ran back down the hall.

Michiyo dialed her home phone number and listened to it ring. "Hello?" He mother picked up.

"Hey, mom!" Michiyo smiled.

"Michi? Are you at Bulma's place?"

"Yes I am. Listen, Goten actually wants to spend the night tonight, and Bulma invited both of us to dinner."

"Mm… Well, alright. Gohan is having Videl over anyways and instead of sending her home I can have her stay in Goten's bed. And apparently your father invited Piccolo over as well." The annoyance was clear in her voice.

Michiyo smiled. "I'm sorry about that. And actually, I was wondering if I can spend the night as well."

"Why? It's not about Trunks is it?" She warned.

Michiyo laughed. "No, mom, you got me wrong. Goten's blonde crush, Trixie, is over for Mrs. Brief's cooking lesson. I want to stay the night so I can make sure she leaves."

"Oh, well… Alright then. You can stay the night and I can have Videl sleep in your room."

"Mom, you know she and Gohan are adults, right?"

"Gohan will always remain as my little boy."

Michiyo bit back a clever response and sighed, smiling. "Of course, mom. See you tomorrow!"

"Have fun, dear!"

Michiyo set the phone down and sniffed the air. "Mmm that smells good."

"What's the verdict?" She looked over to see Trunks approach.

"We're good to go!" She grinned with a thumb up.

"Awesome." He smiled. "My mom just invited Trixie to dinner."

Michiyo sighed, crossing her arms staring at the window. "Trixie isn't a bad girl. A bit of a scatter brain, maybe, but not bad. But still, she isn't _right _for Goten, you know?"

Trunks nodded, staring at her and smiling. "Yeah."

"I mean, there's nothing w_rong w_ith her, but I don't think she would be as understanding as my mother is with my dad and how Bulma is with Vegeta. Granted Goten isn't like Vegeta, but he's a _lot _like my dad. Goten's a fighter, and he could even die in battle. I'm not sure she would be able to handle Goten dying and coming back to life, you know?"

Trunks nodded again. "Yeah."

"I mean, I'm not going to tell Goten all of this, of course. Not yet anyways. If Goten ever _does_ ask Trixie out and she _does _go out with him then I'll give it a month or two. I don't think she'll appreciate him training all the time."

Trunks nodded again. "Right."

"And frankly I don't think Goten realizes that she's the shopping type, not the stay-" She stopped short and looked over at Trunks. He was just staring at her, smiling. She glanced at the window and then back at him. He wasn't blinking. Was he daydreaming? He seems calmer than usual. "Um, Trunks?"

He quickly shook his head, "Uh, huh?" He blinked, blushing a little.

She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry about ranting like that. I don't make it a habit to speak my mind around other people, but once I get started it's hard to stop. Sorry for boring you."

"N-no!" He exclaimed, making her jump. "I-I mean…" He blushed and looked down.

Michiyo's brow furrowed. "Trunks, you okay? What's up?"

"Um…" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the side. "Well, I was just thinking…" He swallowed. "I, uh…" He forced himself to look at her eyes. "I would like it if you… Uh, if you would come with me to…" She started looking surprised. "To… To come training with Goten and I sometime!" He grinned too widely.

Michiyo smiled. "Sure, buddy! Like I could pass up an invitation to kick both your butts at the same time." She pat his arm and walked back down the hall.

He stared after her and then deflated. "That could've gone better."

"I would say." Trunks looked over glumly to see Vegeta walk up.

"Hey, dad." He said sullenly. "You saw that?"

"Unfortunately." Vetega replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Trunks sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with me, dad. Maybe she should just go with that… Guy. What did you say his name was? Paras?" He sighed again and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't remember. It's been a week since I made him up."

Trunks gawked at him. "_What?_ Made him _up?_"

"Well of course." Vegeta replied annoyed. "Who would name their son Paras? I made him up because you wouldn't do anything on your own- and I don't want a son of _mine_ to be a coward."

Trunks winced. "Well, fair enough, but still! I came out here thinking she's been with some _guy _and- and-"

"And you _still _didn't do a thing about it." Trunks just leaned against the wall again and Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well? What are you going to do now?"

Trunks shrugged, stuffing his hands in his training sweats. "I don't know… How did you get ask mom out?" He asked.

Vegeta looked at him confused. "_Asked out?_ I don't waste time with questions and the alleged 'dating' ritual your sister talks about. I marched up to her and told her she was coming with me."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "To where?"

"To some cliff with a waterfall at night." He waved it off. "I don't know, but your mother seemed to love it."

Trunks suppressed a chuckle. "Right… Well I don't want to be as demanding as you and just drag her somewhere. Unlike mom, Michi can fly away. And even hurt me."

Vegeta smirked. "Seripa _is _an impressive Saiyan." He then glared at Trunks. "If you don't get her soon and let her run off with some _human _boy then I'll disown you." With that he walked off.

Trunks sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks, dad. You're the best." He reluctantly followed.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Bunny announced, setting the last few plates on the table.

It was packed with the Brief's, the Son's two children, Vegeta's family and Trixie. The Saiyans, excluding Bulla, all sat on one end of the table, and the more civilized eaters on the other side. "Take what you want now, Trixie." Bulma said as she filled her plate. "Those four will eat anything that's left."

"Alright, Mrs. Bulma!" Trixie then hummed happily as she filled her plate.

"So, uh, Trixie!" Goten started. "What did you cook tonight?"

"Not cooked, baked!" She replied. "I made dessert!"

There was a groan and Bulma shot Vegeta a look. Michi leaned over to Trunks and whispered, "Figures after so long that I wouldn't get your Grandma's desert."

Trunks leaned closer to her, making her look a little surprised at how close he actually got. He whispered back, "Sorry about that. But how about this: if you eat her desert with me, because I know my mother's going to force me, then later I'll take you to whatever desert place you want and get you everything you want on the menu."

Michiyo blinked at him and a light blush tinged his cheeks. She then grinned. "I'm _so _holding you to that." She then sat back and waited until the normal eaters served themselves. Trunks glanced over at his father who gave him a stone faced, subtle nod of approval.

"Alright, we're ready." Buma said, and immediately the Saiyans attacked the food.

Vegeta went after the meat first as did Trunks, and Goten and Michiyo went after the fish and vegetables. Living so long with their mother it was ingrained into their systems to get vegetables out of the way. The normal eaters ate more calmly, completely used to the viciousness of their eating. Trixie wasn't so much used to it. Her hair frizzed up as she stared wide eyed at the savages. She slowly looked around at them and then landed on Goten. He got a large spoonful of mashed potatoes and shoved it in his mouth, followed by two rolls.

He paused and looked over at her. He then swallowed and shrugged. "Sorry!" And then went back to eating.

Bulma leaned over to Trixie. "Just eat your food, dear. I assure you this is normal." She then ate calmly with her fork.

They Saiyans polished clean the rest of the plates on the table and then sat back as they waited on the others to finish. Michiyo sighed, her arms hanging limp. "Uugh… I can't move…"

Trunks glanced at his dad. Vegeta gave a subtle nod towards Michiyo. Trunks then got up. "Well then, let me help you." Michiyo looked surprised as Trunks scooped her up in his arms. He took her into the living room and set her down on the couch.

Goten stared for a moment. He then turned to Trixie and held his hands out. "Would you like me to carry you?" He asked, grinning.

Trixie just smiled at him. "Oh no, that's okay!"

Bulma covered her smile with her napkin and Bulla snickered. Vegeta sighed and stood up. "I'm going-"

"To do dishes." Bulma interjected, standing up as well.

Vegeta glowered as the women and Dr. Brief's left. His glare then shifted down to Goten. Goten caught it and deflated immediately, pouting. "_Great._"

"Trunks, Goten, get to dishes." He said and then walked off.

Michiyo and Trunks looked back at him from the couch and Trixie sat in an armchair. Trunks smiled at Michiyo, "I'll be right back. Gotta do dishes." He then hopped up and ran back into the kitchen.

Michiyo looked after him and then looked back at the television. She took subtle glances at Trixie. She was just watching television as well. Michiyo then feigned a yawn and exaggerated a stretch. "Boy, it got late pretty quick." She said.

Trixie looked across at the window and looked surprised. "Wow it is! Boy, were Goten and Trunks training all day?"

"Um, yes they were." Michiyo replied. "They train almost all the time. You gotta stay fit to save the world."

She sighed in a swoon. "Goten is so brave for risking his life for the whole world." Michiyo smiled. "And he looks so good with his constant work outs!" Michiyo sweat dropped. "Although it's a little gross with all the sweat."

Michiyo shrugged. "I don't know, I kinda like the sweat. It shows they've been working out and reminds me of- er…" She glanced at Trixie who was looking at her, listening politely.

"Reminds you of what?" She asked.

"Er…" Michiyo cleared her throat. "Well, **other **work outs that… Focus more on cardio…" She looked away. "Sooo… About dessert?" She grinned.

"Oh, that will be served after the kitchen is clean." Trixie replied. "So, how turned on do you get when you see Trunks working out and sweaty?"

Michiyo's jaw dropped, a furious bush covering her face. "I… Uh…?" For once she didn't know how to reply.

Trixie just looked so… _Innocent. _"I get turned on by Goten being shirtless, and admittedly the sweat doesn't bother me. It doesn't do anything for me, but it doesn't bother me."

Michiyo blinked. "Uh… Wh-why… Why Trunks…?"

"Well, no one else was with them and I assume you aren't attracted to your brother." She replied.

"N-No!" Michiyo shouted, making her jump. "I-I…" She cleared her throat. "Uh, well… I- I wouldn't say turned on, I mean, I don't get wet on the spot…" Her blush intensified.

Trixie got up and sat next to her. "Getting turned on doesn't mean you get wet. For example; just getting hot and thinking dirty thoughts are signs of getting turned on. And, well, it doesn't have to be mud puddle dirty. It can also be a little dust as well."

Michiyo stared at Trixie bizarrely. Why did she feel suddenly a lot younger than Trixie? "Um… Well… Then I guess I… Get a little turned on…" She coughed as her whole face turned red.

"Oo! Have you ever made a move on him?" Trixie asked. "Maybe got him alone in that capsule they train in once in a while?"

Michiyo sunk in her seat, staring steadfast at the television. "Um, no…"

"Well have you ever thought about it?" She asked.

Michiyo just sunk lower in her seat in shame. Trunks, standing behind the kitchen wall, was wide eyed and blushing furiously. Goten was gawking. "Can you _believe it?" _Goten hissed, grabbing Trunks by the shoulders. "_I turn Trixie on!" _

Trunks just stared, letting himself get shaken by his friend. "Mi-Michi…" He murmured in a daze.

"Are you boys done?" Bulma called. She came back in the kitchen with Vegeta.

"Uh, ye-yes, ma'am." Trunks replied.

"Where's Bulla?" Goten asked as he sat back in a dining chair.

"Vegeta excused her from dessert." Bulma replied as they both sat back down. "Trixie, Michi! We're ready for dessert!"

"I'm the King of Saiyans." Vegeta grumbled. "Why should I-…" He looked peculiarly at his son who simply sat down and stared at the table, a blush on his face. He then looked over at Michiyo who walked in with her hands in her pockets, looking down with a blush as well. "Hmm…"

"Dessert coming right _uuuuup!_" Trixie sang. She pulled out several white cups from the oven that were full with a brown substance.

They all stared at it. Trunks then leaned over towards Michiyo. "Either a brownie, pudding or cake. But it _should _be chocolate." He whispered.

His voice made her jump. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

Trixie clapped her hands. "Dig in!"

Everyone hesitated. Goten then quickly grabbed the tiny bowl and ate it like a shot. Everyone looked at him surprised as he slammed it back down on the table. "**It's delicious!**" He shouted with _way_ too much enthusiasm. Trixie smiled in delight.

Trunks and Michiyo looked at each other a Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other. Mimicking Goten, they all grabbed the cup and downed the smiley/chewy substance. It tasted _kinda _like chocolate at least. They all slammed their cups down. "**It ****_is _****delicious!**" Bulma, Michiyo and Trunks shouted. Vegeta just cringed.

Quickly they all broke out in cold sweat. Michiyo and Goten made eye contact. "Now would be a good time to take Trixie home." She said, her voice strained.

"I'll help her out the door." Goten forced back. He got up and ushered her out of the kitchen.

"I call hall!" Michiyo bolted out of her chair, pushing it to the floor and flew to the hallway bathroom.

"Bedroom!" Bulma ran as well.

"No you don't!" Vegeta flew passed her.

Trunks then flew out the back door.

* * *

Sometime later Michiyo came out of the hallway bathroom. She sighed, leaning against the door frame. "Well, that could've been less traumatizing." She murmured and walked down the hall. She went into her usual room she stayed in when she slept at the Brief's. Closing the door behind her then went over to the dresser and rummaged through for pajamas.

Trunks came back in the house and splashed his face with water in the kitchen sink. He sighed heavily, grabbed the dish cloth and dried his face. He walked down the hall and stopped at Michiyo's bedroom. He pressed his ear to the door and heard a faint rustling. Quickly he took his shirt off and ran back to the hallway bathroom, splashing himself lightly in water and leaving his shirt there. He then quickly tip-toed back to her door.

He sighed. "Here we go…" He gently opened the door. "Michi? I'm coming in." He walked in and Michiyo turned around. He stopped short and stared at her. Her usual tank top and shorts seemed to… Grow smaller since last time she was there.

She put her hands on her hips and grinned at him. "Hey, Trunks! Glad to see you've recovered."

"Uh, yeah…" He shook his head to clear it and smiled back. Michiyo was acting normal, so he would too. He closed the door behind him and walked up to her. "Glad to see you did, too. I just came in to check on you."

He stopped very close to her. She stared at his chest and seeing a sheen of sweat on it. She swallowed and then smiled up at him. "Uh- thanks! I'm fine though. Well, better anyways." He smirked down at her. His smirk made her blush. Why did she feel Trunks was a lot more confident than her all of a sudden? That wasn't like him.

"So, I was wondering where you wanted to go." He said.

She blinked. "Huh?"

"For our date?" He questioned.

Michiyo blushed furiously. "U-um… O-Our date?"

Trunks gave a half smile and chuckled a little. "Yeah. I said if you ate dessert with me I'd take you to whatever dessert place you picked and would get you whatever you wanted on the menu."

Michiyo blinked hard. "Oh! Right! Wait, are we going _now_?" She asked.

He laughed. "No, not now. I wouldn't take you out in your pajamas. I'd have to beat all the guys away." He stepped forward and slipped his hand onto her hip. "Those shorts are a little short and that tank top is a little tight. I wouldn't want _any_one else to see you like this."

She smiled awkwardly. "R-Right." She swallowed hard and idly walked away to her bed. "So when did you grow? You've gotten taller than me."

"I've grown a lot." Trunks replied as he walked over to her. "I see you've grown as well." He sat down next to her.

Michiyo blushed and looked out the window. "I've filled out my top, huh?" She joked.

"No." Michiyo looked over at him. He half smiled. "I mean, yes you have, but I'm not focusing on that." His blue eyes were more intense that Michiyo was used to. She couldn't breathe.

"O-Oh?" She got up and walked over to the window, opened it, and leaned against the wall next to it. "So," She sighed, the cool night air allowing her to breathe. "What are you focusing on then?"

Trunks stared at her and swallowed. "Don't back out." He murmured to himself. Michiyo raised in eyebrow. Trunks then stood and walked over to her. He stood very close to her, close enough to where she couldn't slip passed. She stared up at him in surprise as he slipped a hand around her hip again, keeping a firm grip. The other cupped her face, keeping it turned up at him, and he rested his forehead against hers.

It was very quiet. It was dark, the only light coming from the moon through the window. It was chill from the night breeze coming in. Goosebumps rose on their exposed skin, but their breath was hot on each other's faces. Her arms hung limp and his grip was firm. They were breathing harder from the intensity of their closeness, the acute awareness of each other's presence overpowering their other senses, their hearts beating fast, rushing blood to their ears. Their faces were hidden by shadow.

They were like this for a long moment. "Trunks…"

"You're beauty." Trunks finally whispered back. "We were young together, and I was immature, but we grew together. As I grew more mature I've realized more and more of your beauty."

Michiyo swallowed. "Trunks…" She slowly raised her arms and gently grabbed his arms.

"Michiyo Son, I have very strong feelings for you, and I know you feel the same for me." He exhaled hard, the blunt truth he forced out was becoming too much. "Please, tell the truth. Please."

She didn't say anything. They stayed like that for another moment. Neither of them budging. Finally Michiyo whispered again.

"Trunks…"

"Michiyo…"

Michiyo then turned her face up and pressed her lips against his. His lips easily molded against hers in return. His hand slipped from her cheek into her hair, forcing the hair tie to break and snap off, letting her spiked hair fall limp into his fingers. She gripped the back of his neck with one hand and racked her fingers through his hair in return. They began breathing hard, kissing more passionately, their bodies pressing together. He brought her in tight with his arm, unable to get her close enough.

Michiyo then gripped his hair and pulled his face away. "I love you." She panted. Her eyes stared intently into his. "I love you, Trunks."

He glared back with the same intensity. "I love you, Michiyo." He then forced his lips back onto hers, kissing with violent passion. She responded the same. He picked her up by the waist and brought her to the bed. Still holding her with one arm, he pulled the covers back with the other. He then laid her in and crawled in with her, taking frequent breaks to breathe and to start again with everlasting passion. He pulled the covers up and she lay on top of him, continuing their kisses.

After a while they began to calm down, kissing more calmly, sweetly. She slipped off of him and pressed up next to him, continuing to kiss him. They took their last kiss and made it as long as possible. Michiyo then finally pulled away. They panted and she rested her head on his chest.

"Are you staying here tonight?" She whispered, not wanting to completely shatter the silence.

"Do you want me to leave?" He whispered back.

She shook her head and pressed closer to him. "No."

"Alright." He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. "You need to rest."

She just nodded, the sleepiness finally setting in. "Goodnight, Trunks."

"Goodnight, Michiyo." They closed their eyes and they were easily able to fall asleep.


End file.
